These Dimension Holes
by omnious
Summary: A boy from our world got dragged into Grand Chase world by The Queen of Darkness. Will he survive? Read this story.
1. Prelude 1

These Dimension Holes

omnious: Okay then, this story… credit to Haosbringer981. Because of his story, I got an idea of this story. Of course I have asked him either I can use his idea or not. Thankfully, he allows me to use his idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own GC!

* * *

><p>Prelude 1<p>

A Distorted Being

Human world, as the time passes, no one ever think of there is another world beside their world. But that is not true. There is another world, the world they fantasize as a game named Grand Chase. This game is so popular and a lot of GC'ers took so much time to play it. Several of them has been addicted to this game.

Now let the story begins with a boy who also a GC'er. He played it but we were not addicted by it. He only loved the game and played only to refresh every of burden he got. This boy was not too popular, but that was not means he wasn't popular. He was a good fighter both in Grand Chase and real world. He had ever beaten bad boys and liked to help the weak, a kind of hero. His name is Ziel Pentral. With his black spiky hair and black eyes, he wore middle high school uniform like the others, white shirt, blue pants, and a pair of black shoes with white shocks inside it.

"Nothing interesting these days…" Ziel muttered.

"Don't say thing like that! You must enjoy your everyday." a boy behind him said.

He saw at the source and he found his pal there. He is Quis Sequor. He was also GC'er and mostly they went to Elia Continent's Dungeons together. They are friend since in play group and they have never separated, always in the same school and in the same class. He also has a black hair, but his hair is straight, not spiky. His eyes are black and wore eyeglass. Of course he also wore the same school uniform.

"There is still one more class. Don't whine now." Quis told Ziel.

"I know, but I hope this one ended quicker since this is the last class." Ziel said while he leaned on his chair and put his both hands to her back of his head.

"I hear that Ziel. I'll make sure this class last long enough until the bell rang." the teacher said, shocking Ziel which quickly placed his hands on the desk.

* * *

><p>Obviously he got some death glares from most of his classmates. He buried his face in his arms on the table, indicating that he was embarrassed. One of his friends, a girl, sighed. She was the most popular female student in the school. Smart, beautiful, kind, there were many other great things to describe her. She is Aposta Violo. She was Ziel and Quis friend in play group. But she went to another elementary school and they met again in this school.<p>

'Why must I meet this Block Head again?' she though.

"Aposta, could you answer the question on this page?" the teacher asked her.

"Yes, sir." she replied.

She stood and said her answer. When she stood, most boys looked at her black colored straight hair that long enough to her waist. With her shiny black eyes were looking at the teacher which was waiting for the outcome of her answer. She answered and obviously her answer was right. The teacher said that and let her sit again.

"Wow... this question so hard to understand, but she answer it well." one of her classmates whispered to the other.

* * *

><p>The class truly last until the bell rang, then the teacher went out from the class. The students packed their belongings and started to go home.<p>

"Will you online this evening?" Quis asked Ziel.

"Hmm… maybe I need to stress out this last class…" Ziel answered.

"Don't forget to study, Block Head." Aposta mocked.

"I'm no block head, you Shy Princess!" he responded back.

Then, they had mouth fight on Ziel's desk. It took some minutes for them to calm down. They quickly went out from the class and walked to their houses. Quis was near them, but he was only hearing the entire mouth fight and following Ziel to go home. They were chatting on the way and parted as Ziel arrived at his house. He waved his hand and got a reply the same hand-waving.

* * *

><p>Ziel quickly went to his room, of course after saying 'I'm home' as courtesy. He changed his cloth into blue shirt with Ronan's face as the motif and white pants with red vertical stripes on its right and left. He also changed his shoes into white shoes and he went out again.<p>

Ziel was walking towards Aposta's house to continue the unfinished fight, but on the way, he saw a child got bullied by 3 of his school friends. He quickly came near them and scolded the bullies. Of course they know who they were facing and they let that child to go away. Ziel's business was still on the way. He was angry at the bullies and stopped them from walking away.

"Stop right there!" Ziel shouted angrily.

"No!" one of them shouted and ran away.

Ziel could catch him and drag him towards the other. Then he started to scare the bullies. He clenched his hands and saw them as if they were his prey. But then, the fat one took a gun from his pocket and aimed it at him.

"Stop! This gun is real!" he threatened.

"So what?" Ziel said as he walked towards him.

"I-I'll shoot you!" he threatened more, but Ziel was not wavering.

* * *

><p>That fat bully got himself full of sweat and then he pulled the trigger. Ziel quickly evaded the bullet and slapped the gun upwards. When the gun pulled by gravity, he took it and threaten the bully back as he pointed it to him. The fun ended as a portal opened behind Ziel.<p>

"This is so tiring." a voice, a deep woman voice could be heard. This voice was enough to inflict fear just by hearing it.

A woman figure appeared. She wore odd clothes. Her hair is purple and her eyes are red. As she saw at her front, two bullies were running away, Ziel and the fat bully still on their place. She smirked and walked towards Ziel.

"Who are you?" Ziel asked as he pointed that gun.

"Oh, my. What is that thing? It is so small." she said calmly and continued with a smirk, "Oh, right, how rude of me. I'm Kaze'aze."

"Kaze'aze? Where have I heard that name… wait! You're The Queen of Darkness?" Ziel realized at instant and he threw away the gun. He knew that that gun was no use against her.

"Hey you…" he told that bully without looking at him. His attention was on the figure in front of him, Kaze'aze. "Run! As fast as you can!" he ordered, but instead of being obeyed, he heard a shot. His head got pierced by a bullet. He saw his back and found that the bully held that gun and he is the one who shot him. His consciousness was now fading away.

"Now now… it is a shame to kill each other like that. No matter, I can bring you and his soul back to my castle." Kaze'aze said as she brought that bully with his magic and took Ziel's soul away. She went inside the portal and the portal disappeared.

That time, Quis saw at those 2 scared bullies and he meant to advise Ziel a little. He found Ziel's body on the ground with so many bloods flown. He ran as fast as he could, he lifted his body a little. Ziel's body still had heart beat, more like his consciousness was taken, not literally his very soul. Quis quickly called hospital to get a help.

* * *

><p>Beside the portal, Kaze'aze was flying above Serdin. This was not like she wanted to be here, it was just the portal itself was an unstable dimension hole. Ziel, or rather his consciousness, opened his eyes. He got a body here, in Grand Chase World and he struggled to free himself from Kaze'aze's spell that imprisoned him. He didn't know what to do or what he was doing. At that time, from his hand, a big amount of mana gathered and pierced Kaze'aze's spell broke him free. Now Ziel was on a free drop situation and bellow him was a forest. He landed harshly, bruised here and there. Of course that hard land took his consciousness away.<p>

"Hey, Amy, who is this guy?" a woman voice could be heard.

"I don't know. We should bring him back and give him a treatment." the one named Amy said.

The location was at Trial Forest, and those who found Ziel were Lire, Amy, and Ryan. Ryan brought him back to the mansion, Lire searched for Arme to heal him, and Amy started to cook for dinner.

* * *

><p>After several hours, Ziel opened his eyes and found that he was at unknown place. Normally people would freak out, but Ziel wouldn't freak away like the others. He let himself sleep a little more to ease his pain. After several more hours, the sun shone from the window and succeeded in waking him up.<p>

"Uhm… the sun shine hits my eyes." he whined.

"Are you alright?" Arme asked.

"I'm alright. Oh, yeah, where is this?" he asked without looking or noticing to who he was asking.

"This is Grand Chase Mansion." she answered.

"Grand Chase… I have heard that name… wait! Grand Chase you say? Ugh…" he said slowly then freaked after realized what that name was. He felt hurt because he forced his body to sit.

"Be careful, your body still weak." she said and pushed him back to lie down.

"That reminds me. What happened to Kaze'aze? Where is she? And… where is he?" he asked.

"Kaze'aze? You mean The Queen of Darkness? I don't know, but she must be at her castle." Arme said.

"I think… I am a dead person now…" he said as he was touching his head. But he found no scratch from the bullet.

"Why are you thinking like that?" Arme asked, tilting her head.

"… Never mind. I'll tell you everything after I know my situation." he said and he went back to his sleep.

"Have a good rest." Arme told him and she went away.

* * *

><p>The next day, in the morning,<p>

Ziel felt his body lighter. He went to have a walk and smelled food. Arme and Amy were cooking for breakfast and the smell got Ziel's attention. He searched for the source while sniffing it. Then a voice could be heard.

"The meals are ready!" Amy shouted.

All the chasers came to Dining Room and Ziel was following. They had meals there. Ziel saw Grand Chase full members and their shocking attitudes. After 'struggling' over foods, Elesis asked Ziel.

"Mind telling us about your name and your origins?" she asked.

"Hmm… I'm Ziel Pentral and I came from Indonesia." he answered. (Note: I was meant to use another country, but I realized it was not good, so I use my own)

"What place is that? How do you come here?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"I can't tell you much about my place and I don't know the details how I came here, but I know that this is not my place." he answered.

"You met Kaze'aze right? Maybe it is her doing." Arme said.

"Maybe, I really hope you're right, Arme." he replied.

"!" Arme shocked, "Why did you know my name?"

"Sorry to shock you. But I know each of your names. Elesis, Lire, Lass, Sieghart, Jin, Amy, Ryan, Mari and also Ronan." he said.

"Are we that famous?" Ronan asked.

"But, he still doesn't mention my name." Dio said.

"Err… sorry about you. I don't know your name." Ziel said.

"I'm Dio, remember that!" he said.

"Then, I'm Ley." Ley said.

"My name's Zero," Zero said and he took his sword, "and this is Grandark." "Hi there," Grandark said.

Ziel nearly jumped from his chair because Grandark. But he calmed himself down.

"Mind telling us more?" Amy asked while leaning on Ziel's lap.

"O-okay…" he answered, a little troubled. He was not too good to deal with a girl.

Ziel told them that he was absorbed into a hole, maybe a dimensional hole, together with Kaze'aze which suddenly appeared together with the hole. He also told them that he knew their names from a game, Grand Chase. He also said that they had different outfits than in the game, maybe because they had advanced to the next jobs. Obviously, when he played, they were still in third jobs (2nd Job Change in IDGC) but now he met them in their 4th jobs.

"That's all I can tell you. The rest… I don't understand myself." Ziel ended his story.

"Dimensional hole? It connects our world with your world." Mari said in calm tone.

"This is epic story. Do you hit your head?" Ryan mocked him not sympathizing him.

"Tree-hugger is just thinking like a tree." Sieghart mocked Ryan because of his comment.

"Shut up you Stupid Immortal!" Ryan mocked him back.

"Now now, stop your childish actions." Lire said to calm them, "Do you know how to go back to your world?" she asked Ziel and got a head shook as an answer.

They kept on talking or rather interrogating Ziel for an hour. After that, Elesis told him to follow her to Training Ground. Ziel followed her and saw some weapons. She ordered him to pick one that was the best for him. Ziel choose a sword and tried to swing it away several times.

"This one!" he said full of confidence.

* * *

><p>While they were walking to Training Ground, Lire reported the situation to Knight Master. Knight Master went to Grand Chase Mansion as she got the report. They went to Training Ground after asking Jin.<p>

"Try to spar with me." Elesis said, unsheathing her Ssanggeom, both of them.

"Hey! That is no fair! I only hold one sword!" Ziel protested.

"Okay then, I'll use one." she said while sheathing one of her Ssanggeom. "Let's start!"

Knight Master and Lire arrived on time. Elesis started to charge at Ziel and swung her sword vertically from above. Ziel blocked that attack and countered with a horizontal slash. Elesis jumped back a little and slashed back (evasion slash) which also blocked by him. He looked so confused because he didn't expect that Elesis has a move like that. He stepped back to create a gap, but she jumped to him and gave him a powerful vertical swing (Windmill Slash). He evaded it by centimeters and tried to slash her. Elesis quickly put his sword as a cover to protect herself in time. Ziel stepped back again and create a gap for him to think about those odd moves.

'What is this? I have miscalculated her movements.' he thought.

Elesis put herself in standby waiting for incoming attack. She got it. Ziel ran towards her and gave her a powerful slash. She evaded it by centimeters, nearly got slashed on her neck. Then she countered with a slash and a kick. The slash got blocked, but the kick went in and she hit his hand which grabbing the sword with her Ssanggeom's hilt. Ziel's sword got sent flying and thrusting the ground.

"What a wonderful move." Lire complimented.

"Yeah," Knight Master responded.

Elesis saw at Ziel's face. He glared at her, not accepting his defeat. Elesis sighed and told him, "Take your sword and we'll have another round." Ziel walked towards the sword. Before he took it, a mysterious voice rang in his head.

'You know that sword isn't your best, don't you?'

He shook his head to search the owner of that voice, but he found no one. He closed his eyes and said in mind, 'Who are you? You seemed to know me well.'

'I'm a part of you. You must realize that you're a Soul Gunner.' that voice telling him.

'Soul Gunner?' he said in his mind and when he opened his eyes, he saw a gun summoned from nowhere. It looked like Mari's Maverick, but at the same time, looked like a Revolver also.

'That is your weapon, a Soul Gun.'

He grabbed it and pointed it at Elesis then said, "I don't know who you are, but I am so grateful you are telling me about my weapon."

'Try using your skill.'

He focused his mind at the gun and pulled the trigger. "Soul Buster!" he shouted and from that gun, a mana bullet flew to Elesis. Elesis evaded it by moving her head a little and the bullet hit the wall, creating a big hole. The result shocked Elesis, Lire, Knight Master, and Ziel himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked to no one, but he got no answer or even heard the voice. That voice disappeared as soon as he pulled the trigger.

Knight Master got hold of her-self and clapped her hands. "Wonderful, want to join Grand Chase?" she asked Ziel. Ziel confused for a moment and gave her answer "Yes, I want to if I can." "I'll have a talk about this matter with The Queen." she said and she went back to the castle.

"From nothing goes to our new member, great achievement!" Elesis said and she patted his back.

"Congratulation to you," Lire also said.

"Thanks," he replied.

'But still… Soul Gunner? Soul Gun? Soul Buster? I don't understand any of these…' he thought.

* * *

><p>Let's skip a little, until the time he understood his situation.<p>

At the Meeting Room,

"You have known Ziel and now he is officially Grand Chase member." Knight Master said.

"Please introduce yourself." she continued.

"Okay, I'm Ziel, a Soul Gunner, nice to meet you all." he said.

* * *

><p>omnious: Okay, this chapter end here. Here are some notes:<p>

Ziel means soul at Dutch and Pentral means spirit at Latin.

Quis means tracker at Latin and Sequor is just a random name.

Aposta is just a name from disassembling Apostles and Violo means piece, can also means break in Latin

Ziel's job is Soul Gunner with Soul Gun as his weapon.

Soul Buster is the only Sp Skill he has. Other supporting skill and the detail of his skill will be told next chapter.


	2. Prelude 2

omnious: Sorry for the delay, here is the chapter.

* * *

><p>Prelude 2<p>

Tracking A Friend

After Ziel got shot, Quis called for ambulance and got Ziel's body treated. The doctor tried for his best and successfully save Ziel's life. But the strange thing started here. It looked like Ziel was not come to consciousness. His mother and father came to visit him every day. Quis also did the same thing, visit him every after the school was finished. He wondered why Ziel must get into this trouble, moreover, why he got an injury from a gun. It was strange to think like that, but Quis knew that Ziel is a great fighter in real life. Day after day had passed, until when Quis and Ziel's mother came together to see him. Around a week after he hospitalized.

"Thank you Quis, for being here by his side." she thanked Quis suddenly.

"Oh no, ma'am, it is I who should say thanks for being allowed to be here." Quis replied and she was looking at him sadly.

Several seconds later, a black-hole-like thing appeared on Ziel's right side. It was a portal to Grand Chase, exactly the same portal Ziel's mind traveled with Kaze'aze. Quis and Ziel's mother stepped back. But when realizing it could consume Ziel, she tried to get her son away from it. Of course Quis grabbed her so she will not consumed by that weird object.

"Let me go! I must save him, I must save my son!" she freaked, struggling from Quis's grabbing.

"Don't! I don't want you to be a victim if that thing is dangerous." he said, but he had said the wrong thing. She struggled even more because of that. 'Damn it! I said a wrong thing.' he thought. Then he thought again for a way to calm her.

"I'll go to check it. Don't force yourself, ma'am." Quis said and successfully calmed her. No, instead of calming her, he made her to worry about him. "But, what if it is a dangerous thing? I don't want you to be a victim." she said while looking at Quis. "Don't worry; I can save myself if it is dangerous. I am proud of my running." he said and quickly went to that black hole.

'Strange, it doesn't have any force to pull anything.' he thought as he went to that object.

From that object, Quis could see a silhouette of something. After a moment, he saw a copy of him in white. He almost fell unconscious due to the shock, but he realized something. He felt like he knew that his copy in white. Then he tried to talk to it.

"What are you?" Quis asked.

"I am you." it answered.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"I am your latent power from another world. And only me can save your friend there." it pointed at Ziel.

"It doesn't make sense, but I feel you are not joking. I wonder why…"

"It is because I live inside your sub-consciousness. You know what I am saying now is true or not."

"…" he got silenced. He knew it told a reality, not an empty talk.

"You must choose now. Will you leave him or will you save him. It is up to you."

"Don't kid me! I WILL SAVE HIM!" Quis shouted; he had forgotten that he was inside a hospital.

"You have chosen your way. I'll be one with you and we'll save him." it walked towards Quis then disappeared into him.

"I feel… a power flow inside me… a power to…" Quis talked to himself then he saw at Ziel's mother, "I'll save him. Make sure you prepare his favorite meals when his consciousness back." and he jumped into the portal. He didn't know her reaction. He only knew that he would find Ziel and bring him back.

* * *

><p>To Grand Chase World…<p>

The Chase went to Kyrie Beach. They were ordered to scout that place. They met a lot of harpy there. Those harpies were wild, but not vile. The place was so peaceful for the time being.

"Is this place always this peaceful?" Ziel asked.

"Yeah, this place always peaceful." Elesis said half unsure.

"There was a time when this place got contaminated by Kaze'aze." Arme said. Ziel nodded at her statement.

"Thankfully, they have forgiven us for killing their Queen." Lire sighed.

They walked even more to the place where they met with Harpy Queen before. There were no strange things except a bush suddenly moved and creating sound. Of course The Chase and Harpies went into standby position.

"Just my luck! I land on a bush!" a boy voice could be heard. That bush started to split and showed a boy dressed in uniform. He saw at his surrounding and fixed his eyes at Ziel. He looked like a person who found a treasure and he quickly ran towards Ziel. Elesis, Sieghart, and Ronan walked forward to protect Ziel from that boy. That boy stopped in an instant, but his eyes were still at Ziel.

"What are you wearing now? But that looks cool on you." he gave Ziel compliment. Ziel was wearing a set of amour. The upper one was a normal amour for a knight colored in white. The lower one was a pair of leg protector in white, followed with a metal-like shoes which are also white. On his arms there was a pair of white gloves. He wore no helmet but he wore a belt connected to a holster. Inside it can be found a gun dominated in white with blue color as its minor color.

Those three who blocked the stranger now were looking at Ziel which spacing out for a moment. Then Ziel saw at that stranger and he couldn't hide his joyful face. He went to that boy passing Elesis and SIeghart, and he hugged him.

"Quis! Is this really you! I miss you so much my friend!" he shouted in joy. Before he had a chance to loose Quis fully, his right arm was grabbed. "I came here to look for you. We must go back now." Quis said in serious tone. "Go back? How?" Ziel asked. Quis waved his hand to the empty space and there was a portal created. "Through this." he stated. Ziel looked confused. "What are you saying about? There is nothing there." he exclaimed.

Quis thought that Ziel was joking. He and The Chase could see the portal. He was not into a humor mood, so he pushed Ziel toward the portal. Instead of entering the portal, Ziel fell to the ground and facing the bush where Quis came. "What you are doing! Are you going to say the bush is the way?" Ziel protested as he stood up. Quis shocked after hearing his statement.

"You can't see the portal? You are not entering it?" he asked.

"What portal? Entering the bush?" Ziel replied.

"Are you sure not seeing that black hole thing?" Sieghart asked as he pointed the portal which in Ziel eyes he pointed at him.

"Are you nuts?" Ziel defended himself.

"Maybe he can't see it. I don't know why, but…" Lire said so sure, but she couldn't explain why.

"Did you see the portal thing here?" Ziel asked all of The Chase while pointing at the portal (where it opened but he was not seeing it). They gave him nods. Their reaction made him realize that he was the only one who couldn't see the portal. "I can't see the portal and can't enter it… How am I going to go back?" he said in depression.

* * *

><p>The Chase looked at him in sympathy. Then Mari said, "There should be another way." which got her to be looked by all of the people there. "Another way? What is it? Tell me!" Ziel said, half shouting at her, made her trembled a little. Sieghart came to Mari's side and pat her shoulder while saying, "She only tells you there might be a way for you." made Ziel frowned, losing his hope. Quis saw at Ziel. He felt so down. The situation turned into a deep silence. They kept silenced before an Orc appeared, making the harpies flew away.<p>

"Oh, great. They do it again." Elesis grumbled.

"Sometime Orcs come here to wreak havoc. Luckily we patrol here often." Arme explained to Ziel and Quis.

"Let's get ready to clear them." Ryan said while readying his Storm Blade.

"No, let me finish them. I have been trained, but I haven't even tried to meet monster." Ziel requested with a reason also to forget his hopeless state.

"Okay," Elesis approved, "But, if we see you in danger, we'll rush to you."

"Got it." Ziel replied while readied his Soul Gun. As soon as that gun in his hand, three orbs became visible. Those are Ziel's Soul Orb.

Let me explain Ziel's Soul Gunner here. He only has a Sp. Skill, Soul Buster which uses Soul Orb(s) as Soul Gun's ammunition. The power of this skill depends on how many Soul Orbs reloaded. Ziel can choose how many of them. His maximum number of Soul Orb at the same time is 3. It is recharged by waiting for a day or use Soul Take to monster. Soul Take is his skill to convert monster's life force to Soul Orb. He can't use it to fully healthy monster and the number of Soul Orb received depends on monster's life force with the minimum of 1 Soul Orb. He can also fire the gun normally with the cost of his mana.

Let's continue the story,

Ziel rushed toward that Orc and he saw only one Orc there. The Chase also saw that.

"This is strange. There are commonly several of them when rampaging." Lire exclaimed.

Ziel also felt this was a strange thing. He thought of catching the Orc to be questioned. Before that, that Orc raised his hammer and swinging it horizontally to Ziel.

"An Orc Warrior!" Ziel shouted in shock, but he managed to evade the incoming attack. He put his gun backward, dashing to the hammer, lowering his body so the hammer only passing him, and stomping on the ground to stop his movement facing Orc Warrior's back.

"Take this! Reload 1, Soul Buster!" Ziel shouted as he was reloading a Soul Orb to his gun and firing his Soul Gun with Sp. Skill. His attack knocked that Orc Warrior unconscious. Ziel examined The Orc and saw at the others. "He is unconscious. We can bring him back to be interrogated." he said.

"What a beautiful movement!" Amy complimented.

"Yeah, it is also effective." Ronan followed.

"It seems my training is not in vain." Mari stated.

"A waste of time." Dio said so sadistic.

"Don't say like that, you can't do it so beautifully, right?" Ley was teasing him while grabbing his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Dio waved his hand to her and got a chuckle as a respond.

"Thank you… Anyway, we must bring this guy to Knight Master and interrogate him. Maybe our action looks like a bad thing to him." Ziel said so frantically. He didn't want The Orc to wake when they brought him.

"Er… Ziel…" Quis called him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What should I do? I can't go back just with myself. I have promised your mother to bring you back." Quis continued.

"Why don't you come with us now? Maybe we can think of a way or two for me to go back." Ziel said, inviting him to go back to Serdin.

"I guess I don't have any choices." Quis responded as he sighed.

Ziel came to Elesis while Ryan and Jin lifted that Orc Warrior. He asked for permission to bring Quis also to Serdin. Of course Elesis agreed with him and they went back to report and interrogate their prisoner.

* * *

><p>At Serdin Castle, Queen's Throne Room,<p>

"Good job chase!" Knight Master said after hearing their explanation. She took care of the interrogation. That Orc was brought by Serdin Knights to different room.

"You have done well in capturing him. How should I reward you?" The Queen of Serdin asked. The Chase stared at one another and their eyes ended at Ziel. He went over-react a little due to this. But he regained his composure while thinking of the reward. Then he got an idea. He saw at Quis and blinked his eye. Quis shook his head as a respond of Ziel's act. Then,

"If I should say my wish as the reward, I want Quis to be included in Grand Chase." Ziel stated with respect.

"Just that?" The Queen asked gracefully.

"I can't think another wish. If Your Majesty feels my request was too much, I can't complain." Ziel said, still at his wish.

"But wait, Your Majesty-" Quis meant to protest, but The Queen had made a final statement.

"Very well. For now, Quis will be with Grand Chase. I hope you can work together with the rest." she said. Ziel's face was satisfied while Quis face was full of fear.

"Now, I'll dismiss you. I need to interrogate that Orc. Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty, I must go now." Knight Master said as she dismissed Grand Chase from the reporting and went out from the room. Grand Chase followed her and went to their mansion.

* * *

><p>On the way,<p>

The Chase had already walked away leaving the two old friends behind. As they walked slowly, Quis glared at Ziel. Ziel knew and asked, "What's up? You want to be with Grand Chase also, won't you?" "Yeah, I want, but I can't fight like you. I don't have any attacking capability!" he protested loudly.

Let me explain, Quis's job is called Soul Tracker. He doesn't have any attack skills as well as Sp. Skills. His only powers are to track down a soul, as his job suggested, and to open portal which the destination he can choose. He can open a portal to real world also, meaning he can go back anytime. If he doesn't like anyone crossing the portal, he can immediately close the portal, trapping the one crossing it. But the one trapped inside will go out when he open another portal.

They arrived at Grand Chase Mansion, but it seemed The Chase hated their newest member.

omnious: Okay, cut here! Will be continued next time. Sorry for updating this shorter chapter than the first.


	3. Prelude Final

omnious: I think I should finish Prelude first… so there is the chapter!

* * *

><p>Prelude Final<p>

The Return

"Yeah, I want, but I can't fight like you. I don't have any attacking capability!" Quis protested to Ziel loudly. He attracted Grand Chase's attentions.

"What did you mean by that?" Dio questioned Quis out loud.

"He was only jo-" Ziel tried to cover Quis, but Quis said, "I don't have any power to help you in battle." with all of his might. He hates to lie to the others. But his action made The Chase looked down at him. Several of them even hated him.

* * *

><p>At the mansion,<p>

Everyone had gone to their own rooms. No one wanted to show their new member unused room. Ziel took that chance to drag Quis to his room, the one which had used to treat him. He quickly pulled Quis inside and locked the door.

"What did you mean by saying like that!" Ziel asked.

"Sorry… my bad habit." Quis answered with low voice.

"If you can't help in battle, you'll drag everyone down. You should have known that and lied to them." Ziel stated while staring at Quis. Quis was down and sat on a chair. "I know, but…" He said, looking at Ziel with teary eyes. "Stop it! I know, I know! I'll help you!" Ziel exclaimed and he persuaded Quis to follow him to Training Ground.

On the way, they met Ronan and Ryan who delivered death glares to Quis. He knew that, but his only focus was to follow Ziel and to do something about the situation.

* * *

><p>Training Ground, several weapons had been in there. Ziel walked to them and picked one of them. He grabbed a spear. That spear was given to Quis. At first, Quis rejected to wield it. But Ziel forced him to take the spear and he took a sword.<p>

"What we will do is to train you, at least the basic of using weapon." Ziel told Quis.

"You know that I am bad at P.E." Quis tried to make excuse.

"No excuses! You'll be executed if you have proven that you're useless!" Ziel explained straightforwardly with harsh statement. Quis was angry hearing that, especially the word useless. That word was taboo to be said in front of him.

"Okay then… You have asked for it! I hope you won't regret you have said like that!" He shouted.

"That's the spirit!" Ziel replied, followed with smile.

Quis gritted his teeth and he charged forward with that spear in front of him. Ziel side stepped to evade him, making his attack hit the air and continued until hit the wall. Quis's head also befriend with that wall. In that condition, he faced to Ziel again and once again charged to him. This time, Ziel side stepped again and grabbed the spear from side. He stopped Quis from advancing to the opposite wall. Being stopped, Quis forced to break free and slashed with the spear mindlessly. Ziel was either blocking or evading Quis's attack easily and kept going until Quis had lost all of his stamina, lying on the floor.

"You have a great ability using that spear. You need more training and you can be a spear master." Ziel said lightly. Quis heard that and he saw at Ziel. Ziel knew he had been seen and showed a thumb up. Quis replied with a thumb up and resting his body a little; still on the floor. They smiled and then laughed together. Ziel helped Quis to get up.

* * *

><p>The following day, Ziel trained Quis to hold and to do basic attacks with spear. He had chosen a spear because it made possible to attack at the safe range. It could also help when the enemy had been near us with swinging its handle. They practiced for several hours for a week. Most of The Chase had seen them training and they had seen that Quis's movements became better day after day. Mari ever came to stop their training session to get Ziel to her training. Ziel would say sorry to Quis when he was being called and he trained under this ex-Gunslinger.<p>

And there was a day, when The Prime Knight was coming to Training Ground, he found something caught his interest. He was watching at two youngster training with full of spirit. He walked to visit them.

"Hi there!" Sieghart greeted Ziel and Quis.

"Oh, Master SIeghart, hi!" Ziel replied.

"Master? Anyway, what are you doing here?" Quis asked which was not answered by him.

Sieghart went to near Ziel, smiling and saw at Quis which he changed his expression like he saw an unused thing. He asked to Ziel, "How is he?" "You can see if you try it." Ziel answered indirectly. Then the former Gladiator readied his Warlord's weapon, a sword spear. He positioned himself to be ready for attacks.

"I'll test you, Quis!" he shouted with a hint of anger.

"What the hell! What is he talking about?" Quis responded with a shout and asked to Ziel.

"Just try him. Show him you can help Grand Chase." Ziel answered lightly. He went to weapons' stock and picked another spear for him. He faced Sieghart and told him, "I'll also try." which made Sieghart smiled brightly and responded, "Come on you two! I'll try you both!"

Quis charged at Sieghart while Ziel was examining him. Sieghart was using his sword to repel all of Quis's attacks. No one got through. Quis was struggling to get at least one of his attacks got in, but no avail, instead of succeeded in his goal, he was being kicked by Sieghart on his stomach. As the result, Quis was thrown away and got a hard crash on the ground.

"Hey… Are you not too hard to him, Master Sieghart?" Ziel was asking jokingly to the Warlord.

"It's better than I sliced him down. Now it is your turn." he answered semi-serious.

"Okay then." Ziel said while readying his spear and told Quis, "Watch me, I'll show you several tricks!"

Ziel walked until he was near Sieghart. He gave him a powerful thrust. In response, Sieghart placed his sword to block the incoming attack. Ziel smirked, he pulled his spear and thrust again to evade the block Sieghart had set. That attack made this Living Legend flinched a little. He stepped back to make gap between them. He was not even moving one step against Quis.

"You're good. I'll enjoy this." Sieghart said.

Ziel smiled and saw at the corner which he found most of The Chase were watching them now. He thought that this was the chance he was waiting for Quis to show his worth. But now, it was still his turn, so he delivered some attacks to Sieghart. Sieghart was blocking and evading Ziel's attacks. He was even countering him. They kept on doing it until 10 minutes. Ziel was worn down, lying on the floor.

"I'm beat!" he shouted. He saw at Quis and told him, "Quis, your turn now!"

"Okay! I won't careless like before." he responded and charged at SIeghart quickly.

As like before, Sieghart's face changed to unpleasant. He let loose his tension a little thought that his opponent won't last too long. But, his prediction was not true. He almost got a hole on his shoulder. Quis was serious and his attacks were not useless like before. His attacks became sharper and accurate. He was also copying several of Ziel's tricks and forced SIeghart to go serious. Sieghart smiled while 'playing' with him. Quis could last for 7 minutes before he followed Ziel to rest on the floor.

"I'm beat!" he shouted near Ziel.

"AW, shut up! You could break my eardrums!" Ziel protested. They saw at each other then laughed.

All The Chase who were watching Quis's ability in using spear blinked their eyes. They looked at one another. Sieghart walked away from that Training Ground. He got all eyes on him. "He has a bright future." Sieghart stated with satisfied face. The Chase knew what he meant and quickly helped their worn out members.

A day after that event, Knight Master was summoning out Grand Chase. She explained the situation. The captured Orc said that in Orc Temple there was a competition to become future Orc Lord. There were 2 competing sides and they fought with each other. Several Orcs had gone to Kyrie Beach which Grand Chase had slained. They went there because they want to avoid internal fights. Knight Master wanted them to examine this mater and if possible they should clear up the problem there. Grand Chase was deployed soon. They prepared them-selves in their rooms and got ready to go to Orc Temple.

* * *

><p>At Orc Temple,<p>

"What is this!" Elesis shouted. She was shocked because the place was obliterated.

"So… the information from that Orc is true." Lire said. Her face showed uneasiness.

"The nature has been destroyed." Ryan stated. He was examining one of the fallen trees.

"There should be something there, we must check it fast." Elesis told the rest and led them away.

They directed to Orc Lord's throne. On the way, they saw several wounded Orcs. Most of them saw at The Chase with hostile looks while the rest saw at them with hope.

"What's with them?" Amy asked while holding Jin's arm.

"Don't worry! If anything happen, I will protect you." Jin replied, blushing a little with happy face.

They continued to walk with caution. Then an Orc came to them without weapon readied.

"Are you Grand Chase?" The Orc asked.

"Yes, we are Grand Chase. What do you want?" Dio answered with harsh tone.

"Dio, don't be too harsh with him." Arme told him and then she continued, "Can you tell us what is happening here?"

"Yes, we need to know the situation." Ronan said with respect.

"… then, let me explain while walking to the source of all things." that Orc said while leading them.

There were two sides that fought for their respective leaders. One leader was a good natured Orc. He wanted to focus on their own habitat not to attack neighboring lands. The other leader was former leader of Orc Warriors. He wanted to conquer Bermesiah for himself. He wouldn't even think about how many Orc would be sacrificed for his ego based goal.

"I, no, we want the one with good nature wins, but the remnants of Orc Warriors want the other wins." that Orc said ending his explanation. As he ended, they saw mass havoc near Orc Lord's Throne, Orcs versus Orcs. They couldn't believe that this kind of mess could be seen in Orc Temple.

"As if I saw two neighboring countries had a war…" Sieghart commented, sweat dropping.

"I don't think we should idling here! We must help the good side." Ziel concluded while rushing forward. Then a hand pulled his collar and made him fell. "What the hell are you doing!" he protested to Quis. Quis sighed and asked him, "Did you know which Orcs who are in good side?" "Of course!" Ziel shouted and looked at the mess. "Or maybe not…" he continued and his face became red due to shame.

The Orc who led them was starring at Ziel when Arme came near him to ask. "Could you please tell us which one in good side?" she asked and got a reply, "Those with white scarf are." "Then we must hack down those without scarf." Elesis ordered. "Those without white scarf you mean? The opposing ones also wearing scarf, but the color is red." Lass corrected. "Anyway, now we know our target." Lire exclaimed. "I'll go first!" Dio said while jumped forward. "Not so fast! I'll go too!" Sieghart shouted in front of him, running faster than him. "Oh well, we should get going also." Jin said while preparing his Vajra and run towards the scene along with the rest of that group.

"I won't let you be the next Lord!" good natured Orc exclaimed. Then, one of his men informed him about Grand Chase coming to their side. "Are you sure? It's great! Grand Chase will help us!" he shouted happily.

"You're a disgrace for Orc race! Not only avoiding battle, but you also hoping our nemesis to help you!" the opposite leader mocked. "I'll beat you, weak minded Orc! I'll be the next Orc Lord!" he continued.

The chase arrived at the scene and they started to hack every Orcs in their way. "Hey, Sieghart! Dio! Remember that our target only those with red scarf!" Ronan shouted, but it seemed they ignored him. Arme and Mari quickly healed those with white scarf who got wounded be it from the opposite Orcs or from Dio and Sieghart. "Oh please! Don't pile up victims on the good side!" Ryan shouted while hacking down the opposite force. "Yeah! Stop it you two! Mostly you attack the one with white scarf!" Ley shouted and she successfully stopping them, with her Garouile. They were hung in the air. Their collars were being caught by Ley's Gargoyle. "Don't spill meaningless blood. We must get their leader down fast." Zero said as he went to his Offensive Stance with Increase to buff himself.

Ziel and Quis were fighting near Lire and Ronan. They could open the way toward Throne thanks to Ziel's Soul Buster with full power and Arme's support of Air Blast that bulldozed off those Orcs in their way. They successfully got to the bad leader. They fought hard until Ronan had worn out and Lire had been forced to hold off a lot of Orc while defending Ronan. Ziel helped Lire and Quis faced the leader. Ziel did some Soul Takes and used Soul Buster several times to clear a line of Orcs. Lire kept on showering the Orcs with her arrows as well as using her skills. Ronan, even he was exhausted, gave them Holy Bless to boost their powers. Quis attacked that Orc with his spear, but no major damage could be dealt. At a time, that Orc raised his hammer and was pounding it to Quis. Quis couldn't evade it and he tried to block it with his spear's handle. That attack still got through, delivering major injury to Quis while his spear was broken in pieces.

* * *

><p>Ziel took a peek at Quis and he was shocked to know Quis was in danger. He quickly went to Quis's side after he collected 3 Soul Orbs. He jumped and delivered a full power Soul Buster followed by reckless firing with his Soul Gun. After that Orc died, he went to Quis.<p>

"Quis! Are you alright?" he shouted and kneeled beside him.

"Dumb question *cough* In this condition… how can I be alright? *cough*" Quis replied.

Ziel was looking at his surrounding looking for healer nearby. Arme was still healing good Orcs together with Mari while Amy was fainted because she forced herself to cheer on the others. No healer could help. Quis condition became worst by the time. Ziel only knew one thing, his other ability as Soul Gunner. The ultimate of his job can do, giving his life force to the other.

Ziel quickly gathered some mana and he pointed Soul Gun to the sky. His weapon was absorbing mana and his own life force. After enough mana gathered and his life force was focused in his gun, he pointed it to Quis.

"Ziel… stop it… I don't want-" Quis tried to talk, but Ziel cut his sentence, "I won't let any of my friends dying in front of me and do nothing!" and without talking even more, he used his skill "Soul Transfer!" he shouted as his life force got fired entering Quis's body. Quis got healed extremely fast and Ziel was collapsed. Quis caught Ziel's body before he hit the ground.

"Why did you do thing like this?" Quis protested.

"I can't go back… while you can… I don't want to…" Ziel answered but got cut because his body disappeared into particles of light. Quis was shock but with his Soul Tracker ability, he knew where Ziel's soul went to.

Quis went back to The Chase after seeing Ziel's soul went back to his body in Human World. He got several questions from The Chase, but he could answer them with no problems.

"Now, my mission here has been fulfilled. I must go back too." Quis said.

"No! You can't go back now!" Elesis stated. She glared at Quis. "Why?" he asked. "Simple, because we need more man power. We won't let you go back. You should have known that!" she answered seriously.

Then Quis's arms got bent by Sieghart and Ronan. He was being forced to live there, in Grand Chase World. But, deep inside him, he personally didn't want to go back. He felt there was still something for him to do as well as Ziel.

* * *

><p>In Human World, hospital, Ziel's room,<p>

Ziel was opening his eyes. He saw his mother and Aposta stood near him. He wanted to say something but, his body felt too weak, forcing him to close his eyes and went to dream world.

Several days after, Ziel was at the school. He changed. He took the lessons seriously, but he forgot what had happened before, about the event of meeting Kaze'aze and also about Quis's existence. He felt something missing, but he couldn't remember it. He didn't even clicking at Grand Chase Icon at his PC. But he still punished some bad boys.

* * *

><p>omnious: Prelude ended here. But this story is still at the start. Just wait for the true beginning of this story! Review please!<p> 


	4. Interlude 1

omnious: Hehehe... sorry for the long wait just for this short chapter length.

* * *

><p>Interlude 1<p>

Coming Back

It had been a month after that incident. Ziel became less active. He liked to study, giving full attention toward the lecture given by the teacher. He had forgotten about Grand Chase, even not playing the game he used to like. What more, he forgot Quis also. He was still like to act like hero, saving the bullied ones. But there was a big difference. He was not enjoying it but rather got a little mad by those thanks or praises from the saved one; of course not to the point he beat those people. He felt something was missing. He went straight to home after school and rarely went out.

His parents, especially his mother worried about him. His close friends, but not as close as Quis, also confused by his change of attitude. Aposta was trying every single day to get his attention, to quarrel with him again. Her efforts turned out failed. It seemed like Aposta was on the bad side, although it was not affecting her proud-ness.

Aposta, as a perfect girl to begin with and the only one who was brave enough to scold Ziel was at lost. Ziel was not act like a brat anymore. This event made her frustrated. She felt something had gone wrong. She felt something was weird, because now Ziel's attitude was exactly what she wanted to go out with, her ideal image of a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>One time, Aposta went near Ziel like usual, but she stayed silent. She stood by his side. She felt her heart beating fast without reason. 'Wha... Why am I feeling so weird?' she thought. Then Ziel saw at her, eyes meet eyes. He asked, "What is it, miss Vilio?" and made her blushing mad. "You... You dumb!" she screamed to him as well as presented him with a clean slap. She ran away from classroom with tears almost escaped from her eyes. Ziel stared blankly at her while holding his swollen cheek. His classmates stared at Aposta then directed to Ziel. They blamed Ziel for that concurrence.<p>

'Why is she running? Why did she slap me?' Ziel thought for a moment then he continued to read his reference book. His friends sighed because of his shallow minded.

'Why did I act like that? What's wrong with me?' Aposta asked herself. She was at rooftop where she, Ziel, and Quis usually there to have arguments. She imagined the past days as if it would never come back. She spent a lot of time alone there, hoping that everything come back to when it used to be. She had lost in her own thought. She didn't even realize her closest friend came to the rooftop too. She was Fiora Pace.

Fiora Pace has wavy black hair up to her waist which was braided up to its half. Her eyes are black. She has plain face, but she is always cheerful and confidence. Of course she wore same uniform as Aposta. They were in the same school.

"Hmm? What are you doing here, Aposta?" Fiora asked her friend confusingly.

"!" Aposta snapped from her thought. She got tensed and faced to the origins of the voice. She saw Fiora and replied, "Oh, it was you, Fiora..." relaxed a little. She always act might to the others, but she was not doing it with Fiora. She accepted her as her best friend.

"I haven't seen Ziel and Quis this whole month here. Are there something happened?" Fiora asked, full of curiosity.

"..." Aposta only silenced. She stared at the floor. Her hand grabbed rooftop's side. Her face got pale.

"Are you alright?" Fiora came to her side, placed her hand on Aposta's shoulder to comfort her. "If something mater, you should share it with someone." She continued.

"I..." Aposta was at lost. She took a glance at Fiora before stared at sideways.

"It is okay if you don't want to tell me. Don't force yourself." Fiora said cheerfully. She went to the stairs.

Aposta saw at her, then finally said, "It is Ziel..." and made her stopped halfway.

Fiora faced at her friend and asked, "What happened with him?" She went back to Aposta's location.

"I felt something strange when he called me 'miss Vilio'." Aposta told Fiora. She didn't want to see Fiora's eyes directly. She felt her heart ached again.

"What kind of feeling?" Fiora bluntly asked. She had already know that Aposta had special feeling toward Ziel.

"My heart... this place... it feels hurt." Aposta told as she pointed her heart. She was blushed when doing it.

"Hmm?" Fiora examined Aposta for a moment then she told her, "No wonder. You should have been more honest with yourself."

The bell rang before Aposta could ask what she meant. They went back to their respective classes.

Skip to school end. Ziel walked straight to home. Aposta went out to Ziel's house as soon as she had dropped her bag in her house, not even changing her uniform. On the way, she remembered what Fiora had told her and she also remembered of how much fun she spent with the Block Head. Then she compared it with Ziel now. She found that her image about ideal boyfriend was just her denial of her true feeling. She didn't want to admit that she liked Ziel started from when she saw him beating bullies at the start of the school year.

After a moment, when she arrived, she called out for Ziel. "Ziel! Come out! I need to have a word with you!"

"You again... What is it?" Ziel replied from his room on second floor.

"I have to tell you something!" she blushed a little.

"Okay, a moment." Ziel told her to wait as he went down to meet her. He went out from his house with his mother. At that moment, a dimension hole opened. Those three startled.

* * *

><p>"Is that you? Quis?" Ziel's mother asked the hole. That was weird, but she was not go insane.<p>

Quis got the power to open up a dimension hole at his will. He was not returning to their world because he knew that Ziel's amnesia was his trial, a trial to get even more powerful power. He kept in touch with Ziel's mother and his own parents. He realized that he and Ziel still have something to do in Aernas, Grand Chase's World.

The Hole gave no answer, but it talked to Ziel, and strangely only Ziel could hear it.

'Ziel… It's time for you to get back.' the hole told Ziel. Ziel timidly saw at the hole. He got traumatized without knowing why. It was because he got near death state near the very same hole.

Ziel responded, "Wha-what are you? What do you want? And- and what did you mean by going back!"

'It seems you forgot your own sacrifice and your friends there. I got no choice then…' a gun shaped weapon came from the hole. That gun looked like Soul Gun, but with a little different shape. It has a bigger side of its revolving section but, its barrel is shorter than Soul Gun. 'Take me with you. You'll find everything you need.' that gun told Ziel.

Ziel saw at that gun confusingly. He was reaching it slowly and when he touched it, his memories filled in his mind. He saw it like a quick slide show. "Really… Why I forgot those things…" he mumbled with closed eyes. "Quis, sorry to make you waiting for me. It took a month to reach this point."

"I'm going now, Mom. I promise to you that I will go back at your birthday." he smiled and went inside.

"Just go dear… I will wait for you to return." his mother let him go.

Aposta was still in shock. She didn't know anything about what they had conversed. She saw at Ziel's back, walking farther and farther from her. She didn't even have any chance to tell him her feeling. She feared that she couldn't see him anymore and it pained her more than before as if her heart will stop beating. She couldn't hold it and she jumped to The Hole without thinking of the consequences. 'I don't want to lose him anymore. I couldn't stand it!' She screamed in her mind but no words could go out from her lips.

"Wait! Aposta!" Ziel's mother screamed but Aposta didn't care at all.

* * *

><p>In Grand Chase world,<p>

"It is the time…" Quis mumbled while he saw at the sky. He could feel dimensional changes. Then he went to the Lounge where the Grand Chase usually at. "Everyone! Ziel is back!" he gave notice to them. "Are you sure?" "Great!" "Where is he?" "We must greet him." "Then, follow me!" Quis ended and led them to the Training Room.

In Training Room, Ziel was shooting the dummies. He trained as soon as he had arrived. He saw at everyone on the door. "Oh, hi everybody, I'm back!" he said with big smile. "You made us worried!" Ryan said happily. "Good thing you are not escaping." Dio said sarcastically. "Great! Now our members complete again!" Elesis said happily also. They continued to greet him and he replied them. Ziel saw at Quis who was not joining the other, cuddling him. He was beside Zero and Dio.

"Well… Sorry Quis." Ziel told Quis after freeing himself from the group. He scratched his head, like usual.

"Don't worry. I knew you will be here again. Furthermore I know you are still you." Quis replied with big smile then he continued, "Anyway, we got new powers right? I am not useless Soul Tracker anymore. I am now Dimension Tracker."

"Hehehe, you are still the same too. I am now a Spirit Gunner and my weapon is this Spirit Gun." Ziel introduced his new job and weapon. He saw at Quis, searching for his weapon. He found none and asked, "What is your weapon, Dimension Tracker?" a little intimidating.

"Hahaha, you want to see it?" Quis asked back then he raised his hand. From his hand there was an unknown material. "This is my weapon, Volumen. It means dimension from Spanish." he explained. His weapon could change its shape depend on its master's wish. "It can change to everything I want it to be. It is so convenient."

"Damn you! You got such nice weapon!" Ziel complained childishly.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Amy told him. Ziel saw at her and they went laughing for no reason. They held a small party to welcome him back.

* * *

><p>What about Aposta? She chased for Ziel in that Dimension Hole. She was running to catch up with Ziel who was walking. Strangely, she couldn't catch up with him. Instead, she saw Ziel's back slowly disappeared and when she couldn't see him again, she fell in the dimension. Tears overflowed, filling the darkness she was in. Next, when she opened her eyes, she found a woman with strange outfit. Her hair is violet. Her eyes are red. And the place she was at now was Kaze'aze's Castle, in its Throne Room. Kaze'aze looked at her with smirk. She thought she got an unexpected present coming from nowhere. Aposta traumatized seeing her. She screamed full of fear as Kaze'aze came to her side. What will happen next? Next chapter everybody!<p>

* * *

><p>omnious: The result of using mobile text editing program... I can't calculate the exact length of the chapter. Here are some notes:<p>

1. Spirit Gunner is Ziel's 2nd Job. It is just an upgraded version of Soul Gunner.

2. Spirit Gun is the replacement of Soul Gun. It could contain 5 orbs instead of 3.

3. Dimension Tracker is Quis's 2nd job. Its power is originated from Ziel's Soul Gunner.

4. Volumen is Quis's weapon. It means dimension from Spanish as Quis has said above and has no main shape.

5. Aposta is falling straight to Kaze'aze's Castle from the Dimension Tunnel.

6. The bully that got brought by Kaze'aze will appear again in the next chapter also.

7. Aposta has fallen to Ziel, but she didn't want to admit it. What will happen when they met again? No spoiler.

8. Kaze'aze is so interested in another dimension people in this fiction.

9. Fiora Pace is not my OC. She is Meranii kirai's. Her detail will be on the next chapter. Linked: Fiora Pace

10. The change of Aposta feeling is to match the original idea and it is credited to Meranii kirai.


	5. Linked

Linked: Fiora Pace

omnious: Since Fiora Pace is entering my story, I think I must give her setting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase. I also don't own Fiora Pace. She is Meranii Kirai's. I only own the story and my own OCs.**

_Fiora's POV at school_

'Aw, the bell has rung. I hope I have more time to chat with my best friend, Aposta.' I think before leaving her at rooftop.

She is so beautiful, far to be compared to me, which has plain face. Her hair also long with black color. She leaves it straight. Mine is also black, but I braid it to the half and leave the rest up to my waist. Our eyes are black, but hers shine more than mine. She also has perfect behavior to be called a princess.

I go down the stairs to go back to my class. Even we are in the same school, I am a little sad because we have separated classes.

* * *

><p>In class, I almost giggle myself. I hold it. I don't want my friends think me as a weirdo. I think about Aposta and Ziel, especially on Aposta. She has just realized her true feeling toward Ziel. I know she has had that feeling for a long time, but she denied it. Aw, I can't focus on the lesson and unconsciously look at the window which just two tables away from me. I see the blue sky with clouds. I am drawn in my thought.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Here we are. We will live in this town." Mother told me who was at her lap with smile on her face. She pointed the house where our car stopped. "This is our new house."_

_Back then, my age was 3 years. My hair had a pony up to bellow my shoulder, but not reaching my waist, with a tie on its' base. When I first looked at Amy with her 3__rd__job, Siren, her hair style reminded me of my childhood._

_I saw foreign surroundings. I was scared, but that was normal for a bellow 5 years. I saw at my new house as if it would eat me alive. I kept on grabbing Mother's skirt. Father went inside first, checked it, and smiled at my mother when he came back._

_"You will love it, honey." He told my mother happily. He started to unpack our belongings from car trunk._

_Mother and I started to go in. We saw the inside. The furniture had placed here and there. It was no wonder, because Father had ordered them before we went here. Mother dragged me to a room with a large bed. That was our new bedroom. She lifted me to the bed, took off my shoes, and kissed my forehead._

_"Stay here, Fiora. I'll help your father to tidy our house. You can sleep while waiting." Mother told me before she helped Father._

_I cuddled on the bed. On one side of the room, I could see a dressing table. The windows were opened to let fresh air circulate in the room. But I was too tired because of long travel and was gone into a deep sleep soon._

_The following day, Mother brought me to a kindergarten. She had phoned the office the day before. She brought me so I knew the place before going in. She filled the forms for administrative purpose while having a chat or interview with the male officer. After the session ended, the male officer called for his friend and told the upcoming female officer; no I think she was one of the teachers or babysitter; to show us around._

_We followed her. She led us to the outside of the kindergarten. There we could see high wall; compared to my body's height that time; and a wall of plants. The plants covered a wall of wire. We could see the kindergarten. There were a lot of kids playing. There were sandbox, sleights, swings, tires, and teeter tooters._

_They looked so happy, but I could see one kid, a girl, was sobbing behind the plants wall. She had some bruises on her arms and legs. Her hair is black and straight up to bellow her shoulder, maybe as long as mine. She covered her face with her hands maybe to hold her tears from flowing before a babysitter came to calm her. Then she opened her hands, let her cries out. She held the babysitter tightly. I could also see a kid, a boy, who teased her. Behind him, there was another boy who tried to stop him. I couldn't see their face from there, but I could see the one who teased had spiky hair and the other one was straight. I grew my interest in these three and soon I knew them as Aposta, Ziel, and Quis; Aposta with her shy attitude, Ziel with his barbaric actions, and Quis with his calm yet caring attitude towards Ziel._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Fiora, is something bothering you?" I can hear teacher's voice and causes me to come back to reality. I can see my friends are staring at me. I feel so embarrassed. "No-nothing, sorry for daydreaming in class. Hehehe." I am trying to cover my bad. The teacher then orders me to solve the problem written on the blackboard. I stand and go forward, passing 2 tables. On the front, I read the question, think for a minute, and solve it. I see the teacher's happy face which means my answer is right. I go back to my desk and focus on the lesson for the rest of the day.<p>

The bell rings again, telling us that the lesson has ended and this is the last lesson today. I pack my belongings to my bag and hurry to Aposta's class. As soon as I arrive, I couldn't see Aposta. So I ask, "Where is Aposta?"

"Oh, she has gone home for minutes." One of her classmates answers me. He is a male student with straight black hair.

I look around and find Ziel isn't at his desk too. "Is Ziel going home with her?" I ask the one who has answered me before.

"No. Ziel packed quicker than her and he went away first." He answers me honestly.

'How come they didn't go home together? Their houses are near.' I think for myself. My house is near Aposta's, but not as near as Ziel's and Quis's houses. Ziel and Quis is neighbor.

* * *

><p>I go home after saying my thanks to Aposta's classmate. On the way, I remember the time when we must separate, the day when I promised to her to be back by her side.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Don't go! They will bully me again!" Aposta shouted to me. I could see her tears overflowing from her eyes._

_I didn't want to leave her too. She was bullied by Ziel and Quis. At first, Quis always took care of Ziel when he bullied Aposta. But later, he joined Ziel in the bullying. I couldn't stand them and had to take care of them. I protected Aposta from them, so they couldn't bully her. There were times I countered their act of bullying, resulting me, Ziel, and Quis having fights. When that happened, Aposta often helped us to settle the matter. It was weird; the one who got bullied was the one who stopped us from getting hurt. Either way, I really didn't want to leave her. She was the first friend I ever had in this town._

_"Sorry Aposta, but I must go. My Father has told me that he doesn't want to go too. But the situation forced him to go." I tried to hold my tears as I explained to her. I tried my best to smile and told her, "Don't worry. Someday we'll be together again. I promise you." I saw Aposta was nodding at me. She also believed that I would keep the promise._

_The car started to move. I couldn't stop seeing at Aposta. Finally, I let my tears flew from my eyes after I couldn't see her anymore. "Don't worry. I will clear the mater fast so you can meet her again soon." That was father's promise to me. The mater cleared 3 years after and he and mother had contacted Aposta's parent, planning to have me and Aposta going on the same school in the future... or now._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I am snapped out from my mind when arriving at my home. I go inside, greet my parents, and go into my room. Then I change my clothes and throw my body on my bed. I feel so happy that Aposta is starting to realize her true feeling. I can't help burying my face on my pillow.<p>

I had a weird feeling towards her. Just when I transferred to Aposta's school, we met on the gate. But when I greeted her, she replied with, "Who are you?" It shocked me. She had forgotten about me. I couldn't believe it. She was not shy too, rather she become self-reliant. She could counter Ziel's mockery too. I almost didn't believe my eyes that this Aposta was the one who cried behind me. Later, I tried many ways to remind her until I said, "Fine, I'll never bother you anymore. You don't need me now that you can take care of those two, Ziel and Quis." I was a little mad back then. But those sentences remind her, maybe about when she got bullied. Then she quickly snatches my hand when I was going away from her. She told me, "Sorry, Fiora. A lot of things have happened. I tried to forget about you so I can rely on myself. But I was wrong. Sorry." Her voice was shaky and her tears came from her eyes. I believe she was happy to be able to meet me as I was. After that event, I always go with her, going back from school almost every day. But the bad thing, I play Grand Chase which she doesn't like. I always avoid mentioning the game in front of her. But it seemed Ziel and Quis play it and we got along well. Not as close as with Aposta though.

Then, I turn my computer on, and playing Grand Chase. Logging in, choosing server, and seeing on my Friend List just to find Ziel and Quis are not playing. "It has been around a month they didn't on. I wonder why." I murmur to myself. Then I just go to dungeon, clearing some of Amy's mission on Ellia, and check for daily attendance. After that, I log off from the game and reread my lesson books.

* * *

><p>Three days passes. I find Aposta and Ziel aren't coming to school. Some of their classmates ask me, but I don't know why either. I wonder about this mater. I don't think Aposta would ever skip school like this. I go to her house as soon as the school ends. I ask her mother, but she doesn't know where she is. I get a feeling that she doesn't want me to know where she is now.<p>

"Why must I feel like this?" I mutter to myself as I am going home.

I go to my room after greet my parents and open my computer. I am looking at Ziel and Quis's nicknames on Grand Chase only to find they are not online. I couldn't help worrying about them. I shut down my computer and lay on my bed. I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Fiora" I can hear someone is calling my name. I can tell the voice is of a woman.<p>

"Fiora Pace" She calls me again. I open my eyes and find a beautiful woman... no wait.

"Are you Gaia!?" I sit and almost scream at her. My heart skips as if it will jump out from my chest.

"Fiora Pace, I summon you here for a task only you can do it." Gaia tells me seriously. I don't know the situation. But I can see my surroundings have been changed. I am no longer in my room, but rather in a forest with a lot of tree. If The Goddess of Life, Gaia, is here, there is a good chance that I am in Forest of Life.

'I must have too stressed.' I think, lay down my body, and try to close my eyes.

"Wait! I know you are confused. But this is the reality." She tries to convince me.

"Really? Am I really in Forest of Life, which in Grand Chase, the online game?" I reopen my eyes, although I haven't closed them fully. I stand and give a better look to my surroundings. I can see Furious Storm and Furious Dark, two of Gaia's Guardians. They stand not too far from where I and Gaia are. "Sorry for my rudeness, Goddess Gaia. What task that I should do?" I say my apology.

"First, I will tell you your ability." She comes closer to me then continues, "You have the blessing of wind and plant. You can order them to aid you." She tells me. Then she gestures her hand to Furious Dark whom responds with a nod. Furious Dark comes to her side with a sword, I think. "This is Silvlobur, your destined weapon. Take it and you'll know what to do."

I hesitate in reaching out my hand to this Silvlobur. It looks like a sword with Aquamarine Gem on it. The color of the blade is silver but not pure one. It seems it is the combination of silver and another material I don't know which in white color. The hilt looks like made from bark. I approach to it slowly and when I touch it, I feel power flow to my body. I also know what I must do; I must save my best friend from the evil. I am not sure, but it seems Kaze'aze is the one behind it.

Before I have any time to react, a big hole appeared from nowhere. I stare at Gaia and she instructs me, "Go inside. You will meet those who you will need."

I nod at her and go inside the hole.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

The day was so clear. Quis was staring at the sky. He felt a dimensional disturbance.

"I see... She has come here." He muttered and he went to Grand Chase Mansion's entrance. He could find who he expected to come, Fiora Pace.

* * *

><p>omnious: I did sent Meranii Kirai some DocX to make sure Fiora Pace won't go OOC. I am also grateful of Fata Lunevis and Puriyo for their support on Facebook. They answer my questions so I can advance. I must say sorry for the readers for a long delay.<p>

Notes:

1. Fiora Pace is Meranii Kirai's OC.

2. Her job will be told in the next chapter.

3. About Aposta, in the next chapter.


End file.
